We'll never have to find out
by wrongaccount
Summary: Bruce Banner reunites with an old friend. B.BANNER/HULKxOC


**An Avengers one shot for my friend. Sorry if someone of the explanations are weird. I tried my best and that's all that matters. Please read and review.**

* * *

Ariana Burke was recently recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D to help find the Tesseract. She was one of the top scientists in gamma radiation. She had learned everything to know about the radiation from Dr Bruce Banner, the man who was at the top when it came to gamma radiation. She hadn't seen Bruce since he was exposed to the radiation in the lab they had been working in. She always thought about him and what he was doing. The last she heard of him he had destroyed one of the many suburbs in New York.

Ariana was led to the conference room where her new boss, Director Nick Fury was waiting for her. "Director Fury." she said getting his attention when he hadn't acknowledged her presence.

Nick turned around to face her. "Miss Burke, it's good to have you aboard." He held his hand out towards her.

"Thanks for recruiting me. I appreciate having a job that requires my intellect again." She shook his hand and smiled.

"I hope Agent Coulson told you, you won't be working alone on this one."

She nodded her head. "He did inform me that you have someone else here to help. As he put it – Two brains are better than one."

"Good." Nick said with a small smile. "Now if you'll follow me, I can introduce him to you."

He walked out of the conference room with Ariana following close behind. Her mind drew a total blank at who the other person could be. There was no way it could be Bruce because he's been off the radar for a while now. She didn't know anyone else who had her knowledge when it came to gamma radiation emissions.

She followed him into a small lab filled with the latest high tech gadgets. "I think I have died and gone to heaven." She mumbled to herself looking around the room, astonished by what was surrounding her. Her eyes landed on two men who had their backs turned to her and Nick.

"Men, I would like you to meet the person who is going to help find the Tesseract." Nick said getting their attention.

The two men turned around at the same time. Ariana and Bruce's eyes met. They couldn't keep the shock of seeing each other again from their faces. "Ari." Bruce said barely above a whisper.

Ariana recovered from her shock. "It's good to see you again Bruce."

"You too." Bruce said.

Ariana was then introduced to Tony Stark. Nick left them, leaving them to do their work.

* * *

After a few hours of work and not finding anything except for the reason why SHIELD wanted the Tesseract, everyone had gathered in the lab Bruce and Ariana worked in. An argument between the superheroes and their director formed. There was then an explosion causing them all to stop arguing and be flown in different directions. Ariana landed near Bruce who was having trouble controlling the beast he liked to call the other guy. Agent Natasha Romanoff, who Ariana had grown to dislike in the short amount of time she had known her, had landed near them.

"Bruce!" Ariana called out to her partner.

Bruce only yelled as he was being over taken by the big green monster.

"Ariana, get out of here, he could hurt you." Natasha called to her. Ariana ignored her. She knew Bruce better than anyone on this helicarrier.

"Bruce, you can control it." She yelled to him but it was too late.

The Hulk had taken over, knocking Ariana to the ground as he went after Natasha. Luckily for her, Ariana hadn't been seriously hurt but the pain of being knocked to the ground when she wasn't use to getting hurt was excruciating. She tried to stand but failed, slipping back to the floor.

Natasha had managed to get away from the Hulk and Thor had stepped in to try and control the green beast but failed when a jet started firing into the helicarrier making Hulk angrier. He ended up jumping out the window onto the fighter jet. He started to pull it a part when the pilot when to escape the jet. Hulk stopped him and the jet blew up sending them flying backward. Hulk let go of the pilot as he fell from the sky.

* * *

When everyone got back to base after their fight with Loki, Bruce went straight to the lab where he knew Ariana would be. He knocked on the door when he saw her in there working. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was him. She rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." He told her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She told him.

"I hurt you."

"I'm fine. Nothing more than a bruise." She smiled as she pulled away from him. "I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again."

"We'll never have to find out." He told her. She gave him a slightly confused look. He just pulled her into his arms again and smiled. "I don't know how you could ever put up with me and the monster but you do and I love you for it. I love everything about you. I love you."

"I love you too Bruce. I have since I met you."

His smile grew wider and he pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly.


End file.
